User talk:Tails6000/Archive 1
--Alex001 16:02, 28 Jaunary 2009 (UTC)(KK:SS) Grammar! Please learn proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, and wiki formatting. Your articles are wretched, and need grammar, spelling, capitalization, punctuation, and wiki formatting corrections! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yes. Triskelle is right, you need to learn HTML commands that can help organize articles, as well as proper grammar and spelling. One really useful command is , which creates a line break. If you need any help with formatting, ask another user. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) If you need to learn wiki formatting, i'd be glad to help you! I tought myself formatting, and im pretty good at it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I can help too! I really learned a lot by watching other users edit and checking out the HTML commands they used to to certain things (e.g. posting YouTube videos, color and format text, etc.). Now I know how to code templates, make tables, upload images, and more. I'm still learning more, in fact! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']] Don't yell at my friend! whats wrong with this i like it The one and only Belldranit Cool, BCOOL! Hey there! o_O a Brawl parody? I was thinking about doing a Brawl parody but hey, early bird catches the worm. (Meta Knight and Ness ftw) I'd be more than happy to help you with wikia coding, and wikia in general. To make your article look more professional, it's wise to use proper grammar in your articles. If you have a little bit of trouble with grammar/spelling, proof-read your writing in Microsoft Word, or any other Word processor. Also, it's a good idea to not make constant references in the article you're paroding. One reference about the thing you're paroding in the Trivia section is enough. Remember, this is a Fan Fiction wiki, so real life substances cannot be included in the article, but you are allowed to parodize them to make them more Club Penguin-like. If you need any more help, please say so on my talk page. Thanks! (Talk to me!) At the moment, I only have one brawlset for a character, and that would be Darktan Darktan *Recovery Move - Shadow Flight: Darktan expands his wings, allowing him to glide to a platform. *Left/Right Special Move - Void Surge: Darktan shoots a black projectile, dealing around 10% damage. *Down Special Move - Doom Placement: Darktan places a Doom Weed on the ground. Characters that come into contact with the plant will receive 20% damage. *Attack - Wing Slice: Darktan whacks an enemy with his wings, dealing around 5% damage. *Final Smash - Armageddon: Darktan creates a Meteor Shower, and black holes will appear in random places on the stage. A meteor will deal 20% damage, and going into a black hole causes random effects to happen (explosion, dizziness, sleep) Btw, Penguin Battle Deluxe doesn't really sound right. How about Super Sapie Bros Brawl? I could photoshop some nice pictures for Final Smashes and such, but it will have to wait until it gets reinstalled. (Talk to me!) GO STEELERS! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 23:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Grammar Lesson Umm... can you please stop making run-on sentences without punctuation? Here is an example of a run-on sentence: Last weekend I went to Shiverpool with my grandma we went fishing and I caught a large pike when we went home we cooked it for supper it tasted amazing what did you do over the weekend? Sentences must end with any of the following: * A period/full stop (.''') * An exclamation mark (!) * A question mark (?) Also, the first letter of a new sentence is capitalized (like This). The word "I" is also capitalized as well. You also need to capitalize proper nouns (i.e. Max, Club Penguin Island, Aqua Grabber 3000), which are different from normal nouns (i.e. puffle, island, submarine). Therefore, the above sentence should turn out like this: 'L'ast weekend '''I went to S'''hiverpool with my grandma.' '''W'e went fishing, and I''' caught a large pike.' '''W'hen we went home, we cooked it for supper'.' I'''t tasted amazing!' '''W'hat did you do over the weekend'?' I will explain the grammar of the above sentence: * First of all, all the first letters of each new sentence are capitalized. The word "I" and proper nouns (like "Shiverpool", which means Shiverpool the city, instead of just any old city) are also capitalized. This is denoted in green. * All sentences end with a full stop/period (.'''), exclamation mark (!), or question mark (?). These punctuation marks are denoted in red. I hope this greatly improves your grammar! [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) sorry explorer i dont have time lately to check im just a busy guy.Well thanks for the lesson! Tails6000 Stages/Items/Characters It will take some time to do, but I will try get it done. (Talk to me!) THANKS! Tails6000 Btw, just on a side note; you will need to take a screenshot of your penguin and upload it onto Wikia so that I can make your penguin. To take a screenshot, go into Club Penguin and open your player card. Remove your background and press the Print Screen button. Next, go into MSPaint, and paste the image there. Save it, and then on the left side of the main page of Club Penguin Fanon, look for a link that says Upload image. Then do the steps and tell me on my talk page when you're done. (Talk to me!) Jury Ok, you are the jury! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks man! Tails6000 Steelers WON! I know... I was watching the 1st Half. I am glad the STEELERS Won! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 02:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Secret Page/Talk I see you have found a secret page. Put the the template on your page, not your talk page. And if you want to talk to someone because they said something here, go to their talk page instead of just leaving the message on your own talk page. They will get a warning that they got a message, so it's a lot faster/easier. Keep these things in mind! Falcoz 05:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) And if you need any help with formatting, you can ask me! I know how to do stuff like this, this, and this!!! and a few other things like how to make a signature with a talk page link like: Falcoz Tell Me! 05:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) (Click on Tell Me! to go to my talk page, and stuff like that.) Sorry about that, I was at school! =S I'll meet you some other time. (Talk to me!) There's narey a time you lads will be able to go on club penguin together. POGOPUNK32 is from Austrailia, he is probobly sleeping right now, or waking up.Im four hours ahead of america in Eire, so it's almost nine o'clock. Time zones are confusing eh? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 21:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) wow weird also I'm Irish Too Mmmm, if you want to meet me we'll need to figure out a time zone suitable for both of us. Where do you live? (Talk to me!) I'm on now in Big Foot. (Talk to me!) Snow Forts? (Talk to me!) Okay, I took the screenshot of your penguin. Shall I photoshop it now? (Talk to me!) Btw, what do you want on it? (Talk to me!) ok the only thing is i want the slingshot in the hoodie pocket Sorry! Oh dear, I haven't gotten around to it yet. I've been busy with other things, terribly sorry! I'll get onto it right away! Is the slingshot in the hoodie pocket the only thing you want? (Talk to me!) oh and the hot sauce machine gun goes like a strap on the back it looks like an ak-47 okay. Thanks man! User:Tails6000 p.s:make it the image on my character page Finished Picture Here's your picture; I tried to crop the image, but failed miserably due to the background =/ If you don't like it, I will try redo it. (Talk to me!) it's okay. I kinda like it a bit. I like the machine gun look! User: Tails6000 I will attempt it later. Right now I'm in busy mode, for some odd reason, I'm getting a lot of photoshop requests (from here, Club Chicken and GFX sites I go to) and not to mention that I need to learn Adobe Flash quick so that I don't disappoint Explorer =S (Talk to me!) okay thanks for the info! You can add your character to my OWN game! And please, and I mean PLEASE fix your grammar and capitalization mistakes! Sorry about that. I just want you to improve on your grammar.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 20:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks man! Also its okay. I have a hard time with grammar a bit but thanks! User: Tails6000 Re:WHY THE HECK MAN? Okay. I know you said that the thing took forever, however, I have three reasons. #Very Very Bad Grammar. I don't really accept it unless your computer's keyboard format is bad. #THIS WIKI IS NOT ABOUT COM GAMES! IT'S ABOUT THE ANTARCTICA ITSELF! In other words, there are too many video games #"Olympics" is a reference to real life. Someone please make an article about it, but to save your time, don't do it. It could take me ten minutes to finish an article. Anyway, I want to tell you to stop creating video games and do real life events. And please improve your grammar. I now support Spongebobrocks for him improving. Thanks. --Alex001 14:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well prove me wrong but I am a good game idea maker so please stay out of my hair for a bit but sorry for the grammar I stink at grammar! User:Tails6000 It's not about your grammar. It's about you creating too much video games. Please create your own wiki for CPvideo games! Not for this! --Alex001 14:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh I know. Why didn't I use that idea thanks! Hey Can i be a helper on your Club Penguin Fan Games Wiki? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 06:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats to you! I hope you have fun. Just don't create too many video games here... it seems a little boring. I like it with more relations and other things besides that. Make more parodies of other things. It seems nicer. Once again, Congrats for your new wiki!!! --Alex001 08:33, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Awww thanks alex and to sonicspine yes you can help on the games wiki Great! --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 13:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) If you've nearly finished SPM, prepare for a major surprise =P (Talk to me!) let me guess Dimento and Luigi become super Dimento Okay I have put Mr.L aka The Green Thunder's theme on your user page. Also, if you want to embed youtube videos on wikia, use the youtube tages. (Talk to me!) Okay thanks wanna see my characters theme song? its very cool Tails Tails p.s:click the Tails thats above the second one that leads to my character. What? I just said you couldnt use the fanon characters. Otherwise its a copyright violation. It is about club penguin games, not the fanon games. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I know but I didn't put those up that was sonic spine silly I forgot to ask for permission heh oops! Tails You have my permission to use Fanon articles You may use them, just remember to give credit to the Fanon Wiki. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) YES EXPLORER SIR! *salutes* Tails Ok. Can I come over and make a template called "Credit" to make things easier? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Yes also wanna help makle more cooler games at the wiki just wonderuing as well Tails There you go, Tails. I just made the template, and you may expand it if you wish. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Okay also wanna help me on the wiki just tell me when your ready to answer Signiature Please when you're done with a message use ~~~~ or the signiature button on the tool bar. If you don't know which one it is it's the one left to the button with the line that looks like this '-'. Thank you in advance. --The FluffMiester 01:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) About your charcter being in season two of Ford Car and Link....... I can say that even though it isn't a real series you can be in season 2. Speeddasher Thanks man also you know about my doppleganger |Fake tails6000 You could make him a character or you could make him Darktan. He can be Darktan in season 2. I'm still trying to think of my next parody though. Speeddasher Okay he also has somthing to say HI THARE! thats all Tails Reply Great ideas! I'll add them to the article. But I didn't make it, it was Speeddasher. Perhaps in the show, like the simpenguins, everything would get back to normal after a crazy adventure lol Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I know I learned when I saw it on speeddasher's page Whatever happened, it seems he is already blocked. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:09, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks triskelle! Thats good news! Finally no more insults to us! Tails6000 01:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) About your ideas..... I'll have to say you've got talent. Feel free to add your ideas to the Ford Car and Link article. Speeddasher Thanks dude! The anvil part was also hilarious. You've got a future in animated comedies. Speeddasher Thanks I also wish to be a cartoonist. Also I used to watch adventures of sonic the hedgehog all the time when I was younger! Now its on dvd I can't wait to get it. Mr. L Here's the siggy you requested; I couldn't get any lightning, so I hope you don't mind me not adding it. If you don't like it, I'll try to redo it. (Talk to me!) 14:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know....... I'm running for a rollback on this site incase you wanted to know. Vote for me (kidding, you don't have to). Also sorry I couldn't make the Doppleganger article. I had to do alot of things last night. Speeddasher Don't worry dude I got him finished! Tails Lol I saved it like that, to put it on the site, type Or, if you want to rename the image, just click on the siggy, and drag it to your desktop. Then right click on it, and rename it. (Talk to me!) 22:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks but cool! Sonic For Brawl Hey, I finished making the Sonic tag. Sorry it took so long, I fell asleep =[ (Talk to me!) 10:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm gonna try to hook up wi-fi soon today Also when you see me on there I'm gonna be sonic fox or wolf and the name I use is Tails RollBack Request Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) ---- Hey Tails. I have an idea. You know how everyone yells about your grammar, and I have no creativity? Think about something: You have tons of creativity and good writing, but horrible grammar (no offense). I have no writing talent at all. I just get writer's block. However, I am great at grammar. Do think we should form a writing team? That might work out pretty dang good. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Re:Check this out! I give it a 9 star rating (scale of 1 to 10). Keep up the good work. Speeddasher Thanks I might need you to make the title make it like my character facing the vibrate monarch. That good enough? Whhaaaat? I didn't delete anything from the honorary members! Why do you think that I did?-Kwiksilver 04:22, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I was joking sry Oh, okay.-Kwiksilver 04:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Super Smash Bros Brawl Hey, I see ur a soinc brawler, if u have wii LAN add me on wifi! 4984-0581-7896 -- 23:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Okay I will write it down I will add asap! join metals room! -- 23:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) lol nice taunt! "PWNED!" thanks! customized myself You wanted a fruit blaster, eh? Here you go! Have a look and tell me what you think. Fruit Blaster-Kwiksilver 09:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Block Yeah, I know. I wanted you to help me win an argument with triskelle's bro, but I assumed he was too..uh..INEXPERIENCED to know how. I misunderestimated him.....Kwiksilver 03:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I know hes good! Tails Where Me? Hi Tails! Where's me on your people that I met from here section 'eh :D :D! And your a story-writer right? Then put on this template.... -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 21:12, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Uhhh I did't see you on cp and thanks for reminding Editing Team Hey yo! I seen yo articles and they are like, good. But yo grammer is like, not so good. So like, yo make the articles, and I will correct da gramma? Lol I am trying to sound like gangsta. Well anywayza yaza. Austin8310-Gangsta~Talk to meh! Sure I would need that sorry if I didn't get the last messages of it I was busy on something -- Tails6000 14:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Ummm, I'm not really into Sonic and stuff. Sorry. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 20:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) It's okay I thought you would laugh Re:Could you help me abit I did abit of editing to the article. I hope it helps. If you need anymore help just ask me. Speeddasher Thanks buddy! Tails Hey... ...don't create more dumb ol' video games. I really dislike the overflow of video games in this wiki. However, you may create some for PengStation and other consoles (see List of Console Games). No Vii this time. It's really irratating. I won't give you any strikes, anyway. ----Alex001 13:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ...THAT WASN'T VII! That was sega antarctic geez you were so wrong there pal plus I'm gonna stop making snowtendo for a bit. Tails Yeah... but never mind much. I didn't go that nuts. If you were creating for Sega Antarctica, then yeah. It's great. But don't try to create too much. Two reasons: #This wiki is about the "game". Not about the "games" in the "game". #Other users would like a chance to create and fill up the remaining space. For Sega Antarctica, you could create 2 or 3 games. ----Alex001 13:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Yup. Items are good... and when you return to your video games production YOU could use the items like the Night Vision glasses for those. Thanks for understanding. ----Alex001 13:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) User talk could be found on user page. Thanks I think I will make it soon! Tails RE:Tale It was an intresting tale about the Chaos Emerald. Had you make an article about it yet? If so, please tell me so. I don't want to create redlinks. ----Alex001 15:30, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment I will tend to make the article now! Tails Congratulations I hear you've become a rollback. Since your a good friend I wanted to be the first to congratulate you. Speeddasher Thanks speeddasher I feel honered! Tails Award! =D You have received my '''Award, for being awesome! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 17:36, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Tails, what are you DOING? Tails, why have you put up the USA for deletion? Why are you spamming the wiki? Kwiksilver 00:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Yeah, WHAT ARE YOU DOING‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽ --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) THATS NOT ME! THATS Tails 6000 GEEZ! What's the difference? They're the same!-Kwiksilver 00:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) He has a space between Tails and 6000 so easy No, I mean you're the same PERSON-Kwiksilver 00:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) It isn't. He is probobly our wiki's Sanity1, User talk:Tommy Bommy. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) WERE NOT THE SAME PERSON! THATS TOMMY BOMMY! HE MADE A NEW ACCOUNT AND IS TARNISHING ME! Can you block that account, Trisk?-Kwiksilver 00:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Please shrink signature It's too big, please shrink it like: [ 100px ] Basically add the |100px before the ]]. -- 10:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry it was like that when it came I wrote the begening of the showdown part The begening of the showdown part in the Pie War story between Tails600, and Metal Explorer has been written. I'll let you write the rest since you probably know Tails powers better than I do. Speeddasher Okay thanks Private party! Hey, Tails, I'm hosting a private, buddy-only party soon! Time:4 p.m. EST Date: April 3 Server:Sleet Place: My igloo Hope you can come! =D [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been promoted to sysop ('system'''-'operator')! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Starsector Could I be the third member in the Starsector?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ask flystar please 18:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) The show Adventures Of Bubby00000 is mostly about how Bubby00000 gets stuck having to live with Mabel after her puffle house gets damaged,and he isn't happy about it. The show will have 2 or 4 seasons IDK for now. * P.S,the final episode will show Mabel finding a home on P-Bay (Puffle-Bay),but it's up for auction and someone might take it from her. Bubby00000 03:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Here's the pic.... Here's the pic you requested. I think it was one of the hardest ones I ever did. Sorry if the sky looks a little plain though as I tried to make it have more texture but it would've looked weird. Speeddasher Its cool dude! nice parachute idea Tails6000 18:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. Speeddasher Picture Sorry it took so long....the old friend picture I had made somehow disappeared from my files, so I don't have it anymore, well, at least I don't think I do. I just whipped this up now, so I hope you enjoy it. Your friend, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I hereby give you my award of respect and coolness! Enjoy! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote for me.... I'm running for Bobmaster. Please vote for me. Speeddasher The cover for Super Antics Bros Z Here's the cover I made. I hope you like it. I was going to add Herbert (who could be the equivalent of Bowser), and Xary (the equivalent of Eggman) but they wouldn't fit. Speeddasher RE:Welcome Thanks for the welcome lad ;) Daire18 02:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah thats the welcomeing machine but welcome! Tails6000 02:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) The Speech You mean the speech in your Super Antics Bros. Z part? Well, thanks, anyway. Have a good-day! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Its okay I read it on others Tails6000 01:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know..... I hear they're going to close the bobmaster and sysop requests soon (not the current ones). So if you want to become a Bobmaster you should probably run now. I'll be sure to vote for you if you do. --Speeddasher Thanks man I will hurry Tails6000 22:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I voted for you. Also I think you made a mistake on your request. It said this, "so I want to be promoted to a sysop this instant!" --Speeddasher Thanks I will fix that Tails6000 22:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I have some news for you. After Kwiksilver added some new parts to The Great Darktonian Pie War, I think I have an idea of how to add your contribution to the story. While their stuck in the Tardis, you could use Destruction Control to give them one of the Chaos Emeralds so they can escape, then distract the army. It would involve changing your contribution abit though so I jsut wanted to check if it was okay with you. Speeddasher Thanks for warning me buddy Tails6000 16:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You and me are now Bureaucrats! Speeddasher RE: Request I promise I'll get it done as soon as possible. I've never heard of knockout though so I might need some info. Speeddasher Its a parody name of Punch out Tails6000 01:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Well I finished the pic. I didn't know how to describe any of the enemies though so I just put a Metal Explorer Punch Bag there. I hope you like it, and if you don't I can redo it. Speeddasher RE: Guess on your fan-made sonic pic Close, but actually it's a Chihuahua called Sebastian (named after my sister's Chihuahua). In the Sonic Universe he's a Chihuahua given a dose of some of Sonic's DNA by Eggman and was sent to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. He's neutral like Shadow. Good guess though. Also I'd be happy to draw your Sonic Character. Speeddasher Thanks dude! Tails6000 22:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not exactly the best at drawing Tails so it might take awhile, and I probably have to find the right way to draw him, but I promise I'll try. Speeddasher My tip is use a how to draw site that's How I do that Tails6000 20:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the pic you requested. It's not my best one, but I tried really hard on it, and this was the best I could do. I hope you like it, but if you odn't that's okay (I don't think it' my best drawing either). Speeddasher It's not bad its cool Even though you didn't get the hoodie its cool! Tails6000 15:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Oh I didn't know you wanted the hoodie. If you want I could make an updated version sometime. Speeddasher It's okay I can add it later Tails6000 15:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Requests Those sound abit hard to do. I'll try and find a way to do them though. Speeddasher Okay but I had a better idea for the movie show a ring with two wings and a ribbion saying Tails6000 the movie and the ring shows Tails and Explorer waving to the watchers that's my new idea :) Tails6000 19:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Okay then. I've started on the pic with Tails and Bugzy, but it'll take awhile. I want to make this one really good. Speeddasher Good luck! Tails6000 22:44, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry it took so long, I was almost addicted to a DS Game I got about a week ago, but I've finished one of the pics. I would've made more Doom Knights in the pic, but it probably would've looked really weird. The other one should be finished either today or tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. Speeddasher Cool Tails6000 20:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Here's the other pic. I hope you like it. Speeddasher Thanks dude Tails6000 22:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. I probably would've worked on it this morning, but there was a huge storm where I was. Speeddasher Okay You can change it back but could you put he's a erm... er... extreme character or something? --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 09:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Technically his normal mode has him extreme as his own way of saying he's not much of a loner Tails6000 10:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Idea Struck Just tell me what you want me to draw and I'll find a way to do it. Speeddasher Okay I will get to that soon Tails6000 19:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I'm very sorry. I was going through my talkpage and realized that you requested a cover for the Adventures of Tails6000 and I've never gotten to work on it. I'm very sorry that I've forgotten buddy and I promise I'll get to work on it tomorrow. If you could just tell me what you want it to look like that'll be great. --Speeddasher Yeah its okay I forget things too. heres the way it looks I need adventures of in red with a little flash on each end an Tails6000 in orange bubble letters Tails6000 02:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks buddy. I'll get to work on it tomorrow. --Speeddasher welcome Tails6000 02:30, 8 June 2009 (UTC) (COLOSSAL WORM!!!!!!) Mystic ruins zone I finished the pic Here's the pic you asked for. I'm sorry it dosen't have the sparkles on it. I couldn't find a way to make it look right. I hope you like the pic though. In other news though, go to the Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Official Website. They confirmed Metal Sonic, and a new Mario Character that you should recodnize --Speeddasher Cool and I know. Tails6000 17:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) RE:2 of my SABZ requests I'll try and find a way to make them. Also FartStinks requested a pic, but he might be a sockpuppet. Do you think I should reply to his request? --Speeddasher RE: Hero of the year I remember seeing that episode on Youtube once. Also thanks for voting for Ford Car and Link, and I'm currently working on the pics you requested. --Speeddasher welcome I have the parts on my page Tails6000 16:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What's the robot's power level Bugzy? Hmmmmm. Well atleast Bugzy thinks so, but I doubt Metal Explorer is that powerful, Lol. Anways here's the picture you requested. I hope you like it, because it took OVER NINETHOUSAAAAAAAAAND seconds. I'll try and finish the other one soon. --Speeddasher okay and thanks I LIKE THAT GAG OVER 9,000 WEEEKS!!! Once again we check Metal Explorer's power level. Anyways I hope you like the pic. The reason for the not so good quality is that it's ment to be in the Minus World. --Speeddasher yeah I know but good pictures by the way Tails6000 20:53, 15 June 2009 (UTC) News Here is the news about the adventures: I will start to tell the exact day of when I release adventures. And then, I will do something that will not be released into public. Other people picked by me will help me release the adventures! You will be one! And then, I will be releasing another feature not even YOU will know about yet!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Talk'' 01:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I know Tails6000 01:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The movie No problemo, blah 23:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Good idea for X-Que I'm glad you like the parody, and those are very good ideas. I'll get to work on them sooner or later, but I have to finish my pics for Ninjinian before I can make anymore articles. I only made X-Que because the image was very simple to make, and I had the article planned out in a few minutes. Also do you like the parts I've added on to the Great Darktonian Pie War? --Speeddasher Yeah Tails6000 16:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I based it off various movies I've seen lately. Also you should add on to the story. I'm sure you have some cool ideas. --Speeddasher Welcome, and I had no ideas yet, and I got metal's message on my characters talk. If he sides with me I will try to get him a weeks payed vacation. Really he might need it to stop X-Que. Tails6000 16:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Not that he deserves it, but good idea. --Speeddasher I see send a message to him for me Tails6000 16:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Re:More versions of the penguinsky rolled thing Cool idea. It appears I've started a fad. --Speeddasher RE: Harold Aye-Que's Ghost Good idea, but wait awhile. I plan on writing a Speeddasher version of Shadow the Hedgehog and Harold Aye-Que will only appear in the prolouge and a flashback. Afterwards we can show the two ghosts. --Speeddasher I've been trying to think of a Black Doom Parody, but I haven't had much success. I want to do more than just add a penguin beak on his face, the same with the Black Arms parody. Before I do anything else though, I have to finish Ninjinian's pic. --Speeddasher Cool. Also I'll have to win Shadow the Hedgehog before I can make the complete parody. My yougner sister got a Gamecube for her brithday, and she has Shadow the Hedgehog. I sometimes play it cause I let her play my DS. Eventually I want to make a parody of the Zelda Video Games. I have a setting planned out, I just need some character ideas. --Speeddasher I think we should make up a character for Tails. Explorer seems abit to old to be him. Also there's allready an Omega Parody, and we need a Team Chatoix parody to. --Speeddasher I have a question So far on my DS I have no Sonic Games and I want to pick one up after I finish the two Kirby Games I have at the moment. I think I'll probably get Sonic Chronicles seeing as it has alot of my favorite Sonic Characters. I just wanted to know if the game is any good or not, because some of the reviews I've read haven't been very good? --Speeddasher I think I'll try it out. Some review have said it's not really worth it, but then again they also said the same thing about Shadow the Hedgehog and that's one of my favorite games. Thanks for the advice. --Speeddasher Quitting Um, why exactly are you quitting? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 15:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Sonic ideas I thought I love The Very Dark Legion idea. That we're gonna have to add in the story. Also we need a parody of Pachamac, Tikal, and Chaos for the story. We should also make a Chao Parody seeing as they play a pretty big part in Sonic Chronicles. By the way, did you notice in Sonic Chronicles that they added Armadillos in the game? This could mean they might add Mighty in the second one. I know it's a very slim chance, but it could very well happen. --Speeddasher I think we should make our parody of Ix have an addiction to some type of food like Pancakes, or Waffles. It would make the story more funny. --Speeddasher Pancakes it is. Also in my spare time, I wipped up some pics in Adobe Photoshop. --Speeddasher Can i put that pic on my user page? Yeah, that Green Thunder pic, can I put that on my user page? --Ms. Maddieworld 16:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Yes ma'am just give credit from me. and technically my friend Pogopunk32 Tails6000 16:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Possible Names..... * Pancamach - Pachamach * Kikal - Tikal * Fists Clan - Knuckles Clan * Cyclone - Tornado * Foggy Ruins - Mystic Ruins * White Mountain Zone - Green Hill Zone * Middle City - Central City * Ayetropolis - Metropolis * Sunset Cage - Twilight Cage Hopefully these will help. --Speeddasher Thanks speed, BTW did you like my Pancaxe quote I made. Tails6000 17:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I read it. It was hilarious. --Speeddasher Thanks. Tails6000 17:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) You're Welcome Buddy. --Speeddasher Hi Hello Im Salteroi, Im fairly new to this wiki but ive got a question. Please join and help fix up and edit this wiki- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki --Salteroi 07:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Re:A plan in wikia catastrophe This idea is to genius to go to waste. We'll absolutley do this, but we should probably make some more Sonic Character parodies before we do though. Excellent idea though. --Speeddasher Thanks, I better start thinking up ideas, and pronto! Besides we need a lot to finish here. *gets editing desk ready* So wanna work more ideas I'm not too busy and nice jetpack I got one too (festival of flight was early last night) Tails6000 14:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Tails. Also I came up with some possible character names on this page. I'm currently working on a picture of Freeze (the Rouge parody you said we should make). --Speeddasher Good idea,I gotta think of a silver parody. Tails6000 14:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Silver, they confirmed him and Bowser Jr. for the Olympic Winter Games. So check it out on their websites in the screenshots section. They have pics of them. Not flags, real pics. --Speeddasher I saw them on the sonic news network, AWESOME!!!!!!!! Tails6000 14:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Me to. I'm excited that they're in, but I can't say I'm really suprised. Silver was scrapped in the first one, and Bowser Jr. is in alot of games these days so they're the two most obvious choices, after Donkey Kong and Metal Sonic. --Speeddasher Yeah I knew it. plus if you don't mind Metal Explorer goes to the good side in olympic winter games. Tails6000 14:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. Also I have a feeling Rosalina, Rouge, Omega, Jet, Espio, Toadsworth, Dry Bowser, and Diddy Kong will be the remaining characters in the Olympic Games. --Speeddasher I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus I had this funny idea for Kikal's orb of light the color should be blue as the original had red. Tails6000 15:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re: EUREKA!!! Good idea. I can work on a cover once I finish the pics Ninjinian requested. --Speeddasher Thanks Tails6000 18:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I need you to do something.... Go the the FAOTW section and vote for the article Tails6000. If you do it could become the Featured Article of the Week. --Speeddasher Okay speed Tails6000 20:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re:A special DeviantART story I thought up Cool idea. I'll have to check it out sometime. Also what do you think about the idea of a Roboticized Eggman? It's one of the ideas I'd like to use in my comic. --Speeddasher Nice!! Thats a good idea. Plus I wanted to say Twister and Shade are in love, Lien-Da got hired to babysit him back then (and she still is for 8 years).And also I cant wait for the comic (if it shows mighty it will be super hilarious) Tails6000 21:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. Mighty will actually play a pretty decent role in the comic, along with Ray. However it'll mostly be focused around Sonic, Shadow, Omega, The Chaotix Team, and Blaze. I even plan on designing some new robots and a new location will also be featured. Also the comic takes place sometime after the events of Sonic Unleashed. --Speeddasher Nice,since its a comic, I had an idea of adding the dark legion (with fintevous,Julie-Su,Lien-Da, etc.) And if ya like (though its a fan character) you can add twister. Tails6000 21:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Character singing I got your message about Willy and Tails singing Scatman, and I thought right away that it would be hilarious. So yeah, why don't we go ahead and make an article of that. Have a good one. --Screwball86 18:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah what I speak is the one with the be bada bada bo, bada bada bo, be bada bada bo one, And somehow its a hit single. I will put the song here so you can see what I mean. Tails6000 18:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) About Tails Heroes..... It's a good idea, but I won't be able to start work on anything until tomorrow. It's almost 10:00 PM where I am and my mom will be putting my little brother to sleep soon in the room where my computer is. We'll absolutley make that article though. --Speeddasher Thanks, and each team has the themes of their equivilent (Tails:follow me, speed:this machine, etc.) Tails6000 02:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you think I could help on this? --Screwball86 12:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Screwball, of course you can, if ya played sonic heroes and listened to the themes of each team, give them to their equivilent, we have a team Kaylee (Kaylee,Winston,and our cream parody) and the team chaotix parody. Tails6000 12:55, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Cool. I'll make the Sonic Team parody. Is that all right with you? --Screwball86 13:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yet another Sonic idea I was just thinking about doing a Sonic Adventure 2 parody. I was thinking since we have so many elements of the game already, we should just probably do it anyway. But, you know, it's not vital. Have a good one. --Screwball86 13:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks screwball, I made the name already. Tails6000 20:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Do you mean that you made the article already? Or what? --Screwball86 21:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) No I mean already thought up the name. Tails6000 21:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. So, when do you want to start the article? --Screwball86 23:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) When is it going to be written? Hey Tails. I was just wondering when Willy was going to appear in the Great Darktonian Pie War. You can also seek advice from Kwiksilver, seeing as he's the head of the project. (I think.) Have a good one. --Screwball86 23:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I dont know when. Tails6000 23:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not the head of the project! It's a community article. Everybody contributes.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 23:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) wat JPEGs? If you run Windows 200 and have to save JPG - PhotoFiltre is your friend for Windows 2000 PNGs. Otherwise it's a simple matter of flipping a switch. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 00:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I might be able to include Twister in, but I don't know if he'll be able to be Tails' brother. You see like here, I don't really like making fan characters related to official characters. I could make him friends with Tails though if it's okay with you. Please forgive me if offended you, because I like the idea of your character being in. I just don't know about making him Tails' brother. --Speeddasher Its okay, the whole brother thing only works on the sonic news network (where I go to often to RP) Besides the whole love with shade thing is still going. I can see them married now (Yeah I plan a MxYL story soon or later) Tails6000 00:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you understand Tails. Also, I'm afraid Shade isn't gonna be in the comic because it takes place a month after Sonic Unleashed wich I think is before the events of Sonic Chronicles. I'll find a way to include Twister though. I haven't even entirely finished the script so I'll be sure to find a way. --Speeddasher I see, but they are after the comic though, just to show present matters, anyays I thought of their kids in a Mobius 30 years later kind of story Speedy: son of the married couple, exactly my age. Just a bit shy (He's like his cousin skye, who is Tails and Mina's son and BTW I speak of mina mongoose) If ya see Speedy running off if he sees Lara-Su you know who he's shy of. Amber:Exactly 13 years old, a year older than speedy, and somehow enkoys annoying speedy with an air horn (the noise thing not megaphone) Yeah I planned to have 2 kids for them. Tails6000 01:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I have an idea.... I think I've come up with an idea on how to fit you character into the comic. I was thinking he could be a secret agent for GUN and use various weapons like his Sling Shot, a small hand-gun, and he could have a rope with a grappling hook. I might have to edit his appearance abit to. It would barely be anything though. I would just have to make his snout a bit longer to make him look abit older than Tails, and I might have to cut off his construction hat as I haven't figured out a way to fit it on him (if I do I'll put it on though). Let me know if you like the idea and if you don't then it's okay. Also how old do you want Twister to be? --Speeddasher Thanks Speed, And have him at 12, BTW he does have 2 tails, I wanted to say that. Tails6000 01:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Of coarse he'll have two tails. I think all foxes in Sonic's World do. --Speeddasher Thanks Tails6000 01:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I'd say what his mission in the comic is, but it'd be giving away to much of the plot. --Speeddasher I can't wait. Tails6000 01:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to tell you a few things... I've noticed that when I first joined this I wasn't exactly as friendly with you as I am now. I usually ignored your messages, and other things like that. I'd like to say sorry for back then, as you're my best friend on this site and one of the reasons I still hang out here. Please forgive me. Also I've noticed that you seem to be abit shy when Alex and other users have offended you before. Don't feel bad about it. Atleast you admit that you've been offended and not act all mean like NotAnEditor does. I'd just like to say that I'll give a stern talking to anyone who harrasses you. And please don't leave if someone harrasses you. You're my best friend and if you left this wiki wouldn't be the same. --Speeddasher Thanks Speed, and my guess, it won't be the same like Aye-Que without his Wrench 3000? Tails6000 02:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for forgiving me Tails. You're a good friend. --Speeddasher Welcome and see this its that hilarious, plus Luigi is skating. Tails6000 02:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol. That was a good video. --Speeddasher Thanks see this too PROMOTION!!!!!! Tails6000 02:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol. That made absolutley no sense yet at the same time it was hilarious. I know my comic is ment to be serious, but I think I'm gonna try and add a reference to AOSTH somewhere. Most likely it'll just be Sonic eating a Chili Dog at the begening, but it could possibly be Eggman saying he'll have to give himself a promotttion. --Speeddasher Ican't wait for the comic! Tails6000 15:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Buddy! In honor of Tails6000 becoming the featured article of the week, I made you this pic to put on the article. I hope you like it. Also Congratulations. --Speeddasher Thanks buddy! BTW what should be the parodized name of nocturnus (yeah I mean eclipses armor and such, besides I can't wait to see her) anyways thanks! Tails6000 21:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh no! I forgot about Eclipse because I've had a lot of requests these past few weeks (despite that fact that I said on my user page that I'm no longer taking them). Don't worry though. I'll work really hard to get it done by tonight or tomorrow morning. --Speeddasher Thanks. BTW did you see they got more Card-Jitsu cards (I got a gong rang at me by sensei,well 2 OF THEM) Tails6000 21:18, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna start on the Shade Pic now. I think I have a good idea of how to make it. --Speeddasher Good luck!!! I',m gonna plan ideas for chronicles. BTW If I get instructions expect a DA picture soon (if ya ask it has Twister's original form hiding from Lien-Da in his room wood nailed to the door, 8 years ago day she got hired,BTW the day she was hired she offered to watch him tonight, after the word tonight came out, he reacted and paniced by nailing wood to the door funny huh?) Tails6000 21:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I've finished the Eclipse Image! Here's the finished Image of Eclipse. I hope you like it. Incase you were wondering it's an edited pic of the Shade artwork from Sonic Chronicles. --Speeddasher Nice, but what's her color under the armor as in she unmasked after the battle against Ix Tails6000 02:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:About Eclipse's color under the armor I'll start on the pic tomorrow. I should be able to finish it before Sunday. --Speeddasher Thanks buddy Tails6000 02:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Un-Masked Eclipse is finished!!! I did a bit of editing to my first pic of Eclipse and I've made her Un-Masked. I hope you like it. --Speeddasher Thanks buddy!Tails6000 19:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome buddy. --Speeddasher I've got something you might want to see This is what Twister will look like in the comic. I just wanted to see if you liked it first. If you don't, or if you think it needs editing just tell me. --Speeddasher Thanks buddy! Tails6000 20:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Mario and Luigi parodies Okay Buddy. I'll start on the parodies sometime after October 2 (my birthday) when I get the game. I'd research the things, but I don't want to spoil the game. --Speeddasher Just so you know... The party has been moved to September 27. I hope you can still come. --Speeddasher IDEA! How about Pablodepablo be Tails6000's brother in storyline? --PabloDePablo 20:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ...uhhhhhh I dont know, I planned tails to be one kid of his whole family (even with his robotic uncle as in our uncle chuick parody) besides, I got my ideas sailed off soya missed the boat (a phrase my teacher says in reading) Tails6000 20:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *cough* I made the waffle in the Jungle Run in Razorbeak Racers...I also made the Limited Edition cover...not PabloDePablo... Just letting you know... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! Re:IT'S HERE!!!!!! I'm gonna go check it out right now! --Speeddasher Saw it. Loved it. Best episode in my oppinion. I liked the X-Men Origins, and Hotel Mario References. --Speeddasher Definately hotel mario joke, especially the ECLOSED INSTRUCTION BOOK gag,BTW should speed only make the beginning appearance of the episode? Besides I loved the part with the plane and slingshot, AND FIRE SONIC BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tails6000 21:51, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm still trying to figure out whether that guy in the shadows is Eggman or Eggman Nega. Everyone can see what he looks like so I don't know why the creator feels the need to keep it secret. It could however be Tails in discuise (seeing as he left as soon as he saw Sonic). Also yes Speed should only make a begening appearance. --Speeddasher Okay, do NOT forghet the plain and slingshot gag, and for the aye-que thing, we could have wings in the disguise. Tails6000 22:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) *slingshot launches plane* "woah, thats a thing you dont see every day." Now lets get the episode ready. Tails6000 22:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I didn't forget that gag. Suprisingly, Super Mario Bros. Z is kinda like an anime to me. It has a lot of fight scenes, super forms, a robotic villian, and fights between the characters. I usually don't like anime, but I like SMBZ for some reason. The only anime I like is Sonic X, Kirby Right back at ya, everything except the end of that Japanese Mario Movie, and some of the older Transformers shows. --Speeddasher I LOVED THAT JOKE!!! And anyways, I planned episode 9 for speed to save them (I thought that would be right) so we better start episode 8 (with fire Tails he is PWNSOME!!!!) better wait on episode nine when we find it. Tails6000 22:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I start on it now. --Speeddasher Okay. Tails6000 22:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I finished the episode. --Speeddasher Teaser! Teaser alert! Voila! Here's a picture designed to be the teaser for a future fanfic! It's mostly uncoloured to make it look more awesome. --'Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week' 20:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) (Not so last!) Will and Testament I will not be on for long periods of time anymore (See why here!), so I leave you '''and only you' to edit my existing pages and make new ones. Tell Speed to help on RR2, but only you can edit my pages like PabloDePablo and 3-D Demon. I am not quitting, but I will not be on very much now. --PabloDePablo 20:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Archive Current Talk You should archive this talk page. It is getting extremely long and is almost up to 100 sections. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:01, October 26, 2009 (UTC)